Blood Angel
by Shadow-Angel-of-Silence
Summary: Sora is a goth-punk,likes doing black magic.Until one night his sister that died a yr ago appears in his dream and tells him to be careful of what lies ahead.Evil things follow him,and he can't stop it.Can he?Vampires are after him,spirits,everything.RS
1. I

Yes this is a yaoi/ shonen-ai story! NO LIKE NO READ  
NOPE don't own KH or nothing! Cries Exept Robin and Keyne (pronounced like cane) On to story  
Summary: Sora is a Goth-punk. He likes reading black magic etc. Until one night his sister that died a yr. ago came into his dream and warned him to be careful of what lies ahead, that he's opening the door to the three dimensions. Non-religious! Just a story! RR Sorry if I made alot of mistakes! TT Rating: Pg-13 you know for suspense and evil eh, romance.  
  
Pairings: Riku/Sora maybe Riku?  
  
( Don't flame me! If You flame me do it possitive way, like help me.It's my first fic)  
CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING  
  
So have you ever gotten the feeling like you are feeling watched? What about followed? I have… I used to mess with forbidden black magic, but not for evil. I'm a pretty nice guy! I messed around with lots of stuff that you should never play with. They say that saying to not mess around with the devil. I never believed it…that is until all those things happened to me…and I'm here to tell you my story. It's true believe it or not…watch out…   
  
School, how much I hate it. Everyone thinks I'm evil only because I love rock, any kind, and because I always wear black and black eyeliner. They say I look like a girl wearing make-up. Everyone thinks I'm pretty scary because I'm always reading spell books and you can always see me have something horror related, like a book, novel, etc. Even Kairi thinks I over react with all my stuff. We stopped hanging out a while ago. She went ahead with being her ever so girly self. Some people…  
  
" Sora! Hello! You there?" " What Tidus!?" " Hey! I thought you died for a moment! Well I just wanted to tell you Wakka got that game that you can talk to a demon or something! That it moves by itself and you can ask it questions! Oh, he also asked if we could play it at your house, since your mom's never home. Please!?"  
  
"Cool! But no mess" "Yes! What time?" "Let's do it late, about at ten. Come over at eight and say you're studying." "Cool! Ill tell Wakka." Tidus ran off awfully exited. This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait! I dose off to space all day thinking what I was going to ask. But that night all of my problems started…it changed my life.  
  
Tidus arrived with black and white candles, he said they were for the game. Wakka then arrived. He seemed nervous about playing it. Tidus was playing brave. This was going to be the night of my fourteen-year old life.  
  
"Guys I'm not so sure about playing this…" " Why not Wakka? You scared of a little magic?" "Shut up Sora! I'm not scared! But you know the rumors? They say they are really true!" "Yeah right! If they were true Sora would have known! He knows everything about this stuff!" "See Wakka, nothing to be worried about! Yeah right, like were going to get possessed or something huh?" "Fine let's do it! Ill show you I'm no chicken!"  
  
We started to set up all the candles to form a circle around the area we were playing. Then we lit them up and I started to chant. The board was kinda rectangular and had yes and no on the sides, the middle the alphabet, and on the end the numbers.  
  
"Are you done?! Let's ask something already!" "…okay I'm done. Ill go first." I put my hands three inches above the board. " Here goes nothing. Do you want to play?" It went to my left and landed on yes. " Wow it floated! Wakka, Sora it floated!" "Yeah it's said yes" Okay guys this is creepy!" "Come on Wakka! Even Tidus isn't scared!" We got really exited that we got a yes, well at least me and Tidus. "Okay my turn! Who are you?" It gave us answers in Spanish, French, and English. " A demon? Okay let's stop playing! Now I'm really scared!" "Baby! And I'm the youngest out of both of you!" "Wakka cool, at least the big guy himself didn't answer us or we would have been in trouble." We played for about an hour and decided to do our homework. We had a big project and I didn't want to get a bad grade on it then I felt a rock bump my head. " Ouch! What was that!? Who did it? It wasn't funny!" "I didn't do it! Wakka is probably trying to scare us!" "Me no way man! I'm still creped out!" " Okay…but everything's closed! There's no way a ro…" "OUCH! That wasn't funny guys if Wakka didn't do it then who?" " Something weird is going on." "Okay I'm about to leave!" Then a breeze out of nowhere came and all the candles at ones turned of. "Holy crap!" "Sora, Wakka I'm scared!" "I told you guys but you wouldn't listen! Sora I'm going home!" "Me too! Bye Sora." "Bye guys…" Something weird was going on. I was pretty scared myself. I picked up all the candles and went to bed. This was going to be a long night for me. That night I dreamed something awfully weird. It was my sister that died one year ago. She died by drinking poison.  
  
-/ Sora…-  
-/ Robin? What are you doing here?/- -/Sora be careful of what lies ahead! You've opened the two dimensions-  
-/Huh? What are you talking about-  
-/They will be after you for messing with the forbidden magic and chanting those words! Be careful! They will make you pay for what you have done-  
-/Who are they?! What dimension-  
-/Bye Sora…-  
-/Wait! Answer me-  
"Huh? It was just a dream. That stupid game ugh, yawn I'm tired." I stepped out of bed to see that it was three in the morning. Mom was on a trip. I decided to chant some spells while playing the game. I thought about what I dreamed. After all it was all just a dream. "Yeah right the first dimension…" I didn't believe any of it. That thing was just a silly child's play.   
I went to take a shower after I played. While I was stripping to go in the water turned off all by itself! I was in shock. Maybe all of that was real. "Nah, don't believe what Wakka said…" Maybe it was just a trick? But how? I was messing with all of those things…I mean I played the game at three a.m. while chanting and hearing satanic music. I guess I was over reacting. But I didn't care. I kept on taking a shower when I heard someone breaking things in the house…and I knew it couldn't be my mom. She was going to be away for a month. I quickly rushed through my shower and ran out of the bathroom. I checked every room, no one was there. I saw a plate broken and a cup. No big deal, but still. Who could have done that? Who would want to do that anyways? I was really confused. I began to get a bit scared. But I knew none of that was real.  
  
"This is scary…I need to practice my piano, maybe that will keep me calm."  
  
I sat on my piano and started practicing notes then songs. I was really tired so I played with my eyes closed. Then I opened them I saw something or some things hiding behind my piano. They began to giggle.  
  
"What the?" I checked behind the piano and I saw two leprechauns. One a girl and the other a boy. They weren't that cute either…  
  
"Hey Sora want to play with us?" "What?" "Come on want too? Come on or else!" They said that like they were taunting me, I had to keep my eyes open and be careful. "Uh, or else what?" "Well, we are going to tell them were you are! Nah!" "Huh? Wha..fine! Ill play geez!" They made me make magic for them…I had no clue what I was doing and they chanted something too, but in another language. I didn't understand what they said but I didn't have a good feeling about it either.  
"Hehehe! Yay! He's coming!" "Who's coming?!" "Silly! You will find out soon! Bye! Hehehe…" I shook my head and then they were gone. I was really confused. Were they just here? Was it my imagination? Before I knew it, it was ten and I started to play my piano at nine a.m. I ate something and went to bed.  
  
I laid on it for a while then I felt something really heavy. I couldn't breath. I felt like I was suffocating! I couldn't talk! I couldn't get up or move! I was really scared. Then I tried really hard to get up. I finally did it. "gasp, what was that?!" I tried to go to sleep again this time I used white spells and white candles to protect me. I finally slept in peace. Maybe that was the thing the leprechauns chanted for! I dreamed something strange that night too. I was my sister again. But she had wings.  
  
-/Sora I told you to be careful! You have opened the third dimension! The last one! There after you Sora/  
-/Who's after me-  
-/You have angered the fallen guardians! You shouldn't have opened the portals to the dimensions! They will make you pay! I warned you! Sorry Sora but I can't help you…-  
-/Don't go! Wait..,Robin-  
When she said that she started to cry…she was only two years younger than me. She was twelve when she died. " Uh, those dreams they are real…"   
  
So how was it? It was bad but hey I tried my best! I know I made Sora to serious. Plz Review! Come back for the next chapter Riku Will Appear! Ill try to uptdate as soon as possible! Thanks! 


	2. II

Nope don't own nothing  
Okay! Riku makes an entrance! YAY! Ok on to story! Reviews THANX!  
CHAPTER II: Vampires  
  
What the hell was going on?! How can those dreams be real anyways?! Was my sister an angel? Who are the fallen guardians?! Dammit! Why am I asking questions to myself?! Oh, there I go again…I not going to just stand there and ask questions to myself all night. I have to do something…after the things that happened I knew that all those dreams had to be real…how couldn't they be? I mean I almost suffocated right know…so I wasn't just some bad dream or illusion. I had to find out what will keep all these things away…   
  
"Riku…the portal was opened, what know?"  
  
"I don't know Keyne…but if we don't close it soon, all of the demons will come out, everything will be destroyed!"  
  
"…who do you think opened it?"  
  
"Probably a human…you know the crap they like to do. Mess around with the things that shouldn't be disturbed, that's why they are such an easy pray."  
  
"…you're right." Keyne (by the way Riku's talking here) is one of the companions in my vampire gang, my best friend too. He looks sort of like me, except he has light brown hair, it covers his right eye, has it a little longer than me, and has green emerald eyes. He also has three scratches on his left cheek, and of course, he's really pale, but quite a looker. " How are we going to find the human responsible, it couldn't be something else."  
  
"Mmm…we'll find it, then we'll have it's blood. We just need to find Sephiroth, he probably knows something."  
  
" I guess, he does have his sources…" Sigh, (here Keyne is talking!) when am I going to get the chance to tell you!? Ugh, you just think of me as a 'friend', why don't I ever get the spotlight? Damm you! I'm crushing on the impossible! Everyone likes you! More like loves you! I think even Leon likes you, he constantly stares at you and tries to be alone with you all the time! He always pushes me away! " Where am I in line…?" " Did you say something?" "Huh!? Oh, no…" " Okay come on, let's go to get Sephiroth."  
  
We started walking out to Sephiroth's palace. Keyne just stared right down to the floor, like he was really depressed. He's always acting kind of weird. "Is something wrong Keyne?"  
  
"Uh, oh no I…I'm fine."  
  
He worries me. Maybe he has something he doesn't want to tell me? But, I really can't believe that. Maybe he's just remembering the day I bit him? Well a vampire's got to eat! Not our fault. Still, he's such a mystery to me. Even though I've known him for four years. " We are here, Riku? Riku!" "Oh! Sorry just in deep thought." "Hmm. Well let's go in."  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"It's the vampire leader. We demand entrance into the palace in order to see Sephiroth."  
  
" Yes, of course…sorry for keeping you waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Sephiroth's palace is a huge place, sometimes I wonder what he does in here. Sephiroth is the leader of the fallen angels. That's why he has one wing. Lot's of people think we look alike and that were related. But, he's an angel, I'm a vampire. Different things.  
  
"So what do you guys want?"  
  
"Um, Riku and I wish to know if there is any news of who or what opened the portals. Lot's of demons have been escaping lately."  
  
"Hmm, oh yes. It seems a foolish boy has messed with things just a little too much."  
  
"Do you know of anything else? We do need to find him in time."  
  
"That is correct. While I was passing through the Grim Reaper's place, I saw a little angel girl. She seems to be passing through the dreams of somebody, she might know something."  
  
"Yeah, you might be right, I mean why would an angel be here? I mean this is the middle of heaven and hell. It's extremely rare for an angel to be here."  
  
"I think we should go talk to her, I think I saw her ones crying."  
  
"Fine let's go. Thank you Sephiroth."  
  
"No problem."   
  
"Sora, what am I going to do with you? The guardians are probably after you by now."  
  
"Excuse me, we came to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Huh? Bu…but I didn't do anything! Please don't send me down there!"  
  
"Oh, no I'm the leader of the vampires. My name is Riku, and no I'm not sending you down there. That's not my job anyways."  
  
"Mines Keyne, who are you?"  
  
"My names Robin. What do you guys want?"  
  
"To ask you a few questions. What are you doing here? You are an angel, and only archangels can come here." (Notice that when Riku's talking he's more sure of himself and when Keyne is talking that he's more polite and quiet! )  
  
"Oh, I'm just communicating with someone." "Um, so do you know anything about who opened the portal?"  
  
Oh no! I can't tell them it was Sora! But, if I lie then something bad might happen to Sora or me. I know! I'll tell them he's name but that I don't know him! No, that won't work…uh… "Hello? Are you going to answer or not?" "Leave her Riku, she is just a child." "Uh, I know It's a boy named Sora but that's all I know!" "Okay, just one more question, have you been communicating with this boy? The truth! We really need to know or all of this will be destroyed, even the Earth itself!" Aww crap! Now I really need to tell them. "Yes he's my brother, he has brown, spiked hair, big blue eyes that look like the sky, and he's really pale looking." "Thank you Robin, we should get going Riku." "Yes I know, well let's go find him." I hope everything goes alright. I hope Sora's okay…  
  
I need to call Tidus, to call Wakka! His game scares me! "Riiing…riiing, Hello, is Tidus home?" "/Who's this?/" "Sora." "/Oh hi Sora! I'll call him right now, Tidus, Sora!/" "Hello, Sora?/" "Tidus I need Wakka to take back that game! It's weird! Lot's of bad things have been happening to me since we played it!" "/Sora, Wakka's on vacation. He left back to his parents old island place. Sorry!/" "Groan, okay thanks anyways." "/Bye!/" This was just great! I was stuck with that thing, and I can't throw it away. It's not mine, even if Wakka was scared of it. Ring Stupid phone… Ring Coming geez! "Hello? Hello?" " Huff, puff…" "Okay…" That was weird. It just sounded like puffing and huffing. I hanged up almost immediately. I was scared. Times like these I wish mom was home.  
  
"When do we go get him?"  
  
"We strike at sun down."  
  
Everything was perfect. The plan is out and we already know were he lives. It's just a matter of time till the sun falls. This can't fail…or we will all die, even us vampires and already dead people will get destroyed.   
  
Well, I hope nothing attacks me tonight. I'm really getting tired of this, I mean who wouldn't?! Sigh. I got dinner and started eating, then I saw the chairs on the table moving by themselves! Not again, please! "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Why doesn't this horror stop? I ran to my room and locked the door. I laid on my be crying. I think I fell asleep from being really scared. I woke up and saw two shadows. They were talking to each other.  
  
" Riku, is it alive? He looks really pale."  
  
"He's just asleep, is he the right one?"  
  
"Yeah, this is him. He looks like the angel said."  
  
Okay what were these guys? Angel? Oh, my sister. Wait! They know my sister?!?!? How?! Maybe it's the people Robin was talking about! Crap! I'm in real big trouble…  
  
"Riku! It's moving!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey kid wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha…what do you guys want! I didn't do it! Don't kill me (faints)!"  
  
"He's scared to death…"  
  
"The demons have really been bothering him lately…let's come back tomorrow at least we know now were he lives."  
  
"Yeah, we have more time tomorrow anyways."  
  
"He's a cute one too."  
  
"I…I guess."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Right!"   
  
Okay so how was it? This is longer than the other one. I'll make the next chapter more interesting. This ones dull, but at least it tells you something of what's going to happen. Please REVIEW! MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY! And the other reviews thanx! They meant a lot to me! You can tell Keyne was surprised of what Riku said! . Thanx for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible! See ya guys! 


	3. III

Okay not own anything! Okay this is something else; you don't have to read it:  
Okay, Sora's character is just like one of those Goth's that like messing around and claim that they have no religion, just so you know. Also I'm not a Goth, but I'm a rocker, so I should now, and Sora reflects someone very special to me, so Sora isn't like any other Goths. I'm sorry…and hope that answered that to Alexx.  
THANX ALL THE REVIEWERS! ON TO STORY!  
  
"Okay, so he's the one. What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"Well, since he opened the portal, then bad stuff is going to continue happening until he or we know how to close it…nobodies opened that portal before…"  
  
"Just out of curiosity…um, why did you say the guy's cute?"  
  
"Excuse me?!? I mean I just said that because uh…since when do you care so much?!"  
  
"Huh?!? I don't care! You can marry him for all I care!"  
  
"Okay…why are you getting so sweaty then? smirk"  
  
"What?!? You don't really think I like you do you?!?!" Aww, crap…I'm losing it…!!!  
  
"Okay, then you expect me to think you have a fever? I'm not stupid."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean a fever?"  
  
"Well, you are as red as a rose…and we rarely get sick…let me feel you up…" What the hell does he mean by feeling me up?!? Like…like that?!? Nooooo, that's no right! He probably means by checking my temperature! Yeah! Okay Keyne, cool down. "You feel alright to me. Why don't you go rest? Actually, I'm pretty tired myself…that's why I decided to keep the kid alone for today."  
  
"Okay…what do you think will happen to him tonight?"  
  
"Things are getting pretty bad, I just hope the don't get any worse."  
  
"Hum…okay let's go to sleep then."  
  
"Wha…what happened?"  
  
All of a sudden I fainted with those people here…wait, where are those people? Are they the guardians? Uh! I'm asking questions to myself again. I'm hopeless…I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep.  
  
"Where am I? Tidus? What are you doing here?" "You're in a party silly! Come on, me and Wakka have to clean the farthest room over there. We want to make things look nice for all the guests!"  
  
"What are we celebrating?"  
  
"You can't be serious right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's your birthday!"  
  
"Huh? Todays not my birth…"  
  
"Hey Sora, Tidus! Here's the rags, let's get started!"  
  
This is soo weird! But, if there's going to be presents for me…then…ROCK ON! But, where's the wind coming from? This room has no windows, so how can this be? "Hey…um, Sora…what's that green hand coming out of the closet for? Did you hire somebody for the act?" "What green hand? Huh? Oh, it's a costume…?" "It's moving…Wakka stop it!" The wind was getting stronger by the second, and the green hand looks like it's trying to pull something in to the closet, but yet we aren't doing anything about it. We just continue cleaning. "That's not me man." Suddenly I started laughing. "Hahahahahah!" Why am I laughing? I'm scared! I really am… "Hahahaha!" "Hahahaha" They started laughing too. We're all laughing. But, I can tell Tidus and Wakka are scared too, and I'm scared…what's going on? The wind really is getting stronger. "Wakka watch out!" "Huh?" "The frame! The winds pulling it!" "Ugh! That was a close one!" The wind got stronger! It's getting stronger! "Hey Sora! Help me…IT'S PULLING ME IN! Help Wakka!" "Hold on Tidus! Wakka pull me in!" "Trying you guys are heavy" "Don't let go please!!!!!" gasp The hand grabbed Tidus! "Guys don't let go I'm scared!!!!" "Ouch!" "Huh? The wind stopped?" Huh, that was weird. The wind stopped. " Hey guys! Did I scare you?" "Huh? The green hand is a guy in a suit?!?" Sweat drop All that screaming…for this? "Sorry I scare you guys, just doing my job! Didn't mean it!" "SORA!!! WHY DID YOU SCARE ME FOR?!?!" "Yeah man! What's the big idea!?!?" "I didn't know…sorry." "It's not his fault, it's my job anyways…well got to go! Happy Birthday Sora!"  
  
!Riiiiiing!  
  
Huh, that was a dream? Good…to bad I have to go to school now…at least those demons or whatever won't bother me today. Ugh, why do I always see blurry when I wake up…starring right to the front of my bed… "Hey Sora, Sora right? Well I just came here to say hi!" It's that guy in the suit…wasn't that just a dream? He has a bundle in his arms…I wonder what it is… "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was passing by and and remembered you! Oh, I brought my baby here too. Want to see him? For some reason I have a bad feeling about this. "No." Did I just say that? Why do I always say the wrong thing? I seriously hate my life… "Come one see my baby!" "No." There I go again. Why do I keep saying no? I could tell he was getting angry by the look on his face, and the things shaking and moving around me. "See…my…baby…NOW!" "Fine. Let's see it." Everything stopped moving! Maybe that was it! Duh Sora! He gave me a warm smile. "Here he is. Isn't he adorable?" Holy Crap! That was the ugliest baby I've ever seen! He was just plain scary too! His face was twisted, he had hair in some parts of his head and other one's completely bald, he had claws and seemed to have scales. "That's cute." "Okay bye Sora! Say bye baby!" "by…bye, bye!" He gave me an evil smile. No, that's just my crazy imagination! They aren't here! They aren't real! Huh? They're gone! Better get ready for school…  
  
"Okay…so what's your plan?"  
  
"I got more news from Sephiroth. He said the girl told him that Sora has basketball practice every night. We should act like normal kids and join for a while…until he trusts us that is."  
  
"But can people tell? I mean some people now that we exist."  
  
"Nah, most people think it's that legend called the chupacabra or whatever they call it."  
  
"Humans do have crazy imaginations…I remember."  
  
"Well of course! You were one anyways. Sometimes I wonder what you humans think about. You are the only one in the clan that had human blood."  
  
"What about all the other humans you bit?"  
  
"Um, I got rid of them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I bit them, then I executed them or gave them to Sephiroth. He either makes clans or he uses them as slaves."  
  
"And…why did you keep me?"  
  
"Uh…I just decided to keep you."  
  
"I asked why."  
  
"Uh… blush oh just that I thought you were cute, no big deal geez!"  
  
"Real…really? blush"  
  
"(He's getting redder! ) Yeah whatever! Let's get to work! We have no time to waste." I hate it when he gets on to me!  
  
"Oh. Okay let's go. How are we supposed to get into the class or whatever?"  
  
"Let's just arrive and talk to the coach."  
  
"Don't we need a parent or guardian?"  
  
"I'll ask Leon."  
  
"What?! Leon?! Why him? What about Cloud?"  
  
"What's with you? Leon looks old enough."  
  
"No! Not that! It's just, well…"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"He always shoves me away and only wants to be with you."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"I…I feel left out…because I feel like you like him better, since he's pure blood, and I was human."  
  
"That's not true. Don't say crap like that! If you ever say that again I promise I'll hit you so hard in the mouth you won't be able to open it!"  
  
"Sorry. I…ooff!" Huh? Now he's hugging me? blush Uh, I should say something! So he won't get suspicious again. "Sorry, it's that you are a very special thing to me. I don't want you thinking that." .  
  
"Uh…thanks."  
  
"Hmm. Okay let's go."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Sooo, how was it? Okay after them joining Sora's team the heat starts! I know this sucks but oh well. If you have bad dreams or something scary that happened to you e-mail me and tell me. If you haven't signed in tell me on reviews! Thanx! REVIEW! COME ON! 


	4. IIII

Of course, I don't own anything…so there you go.

Thank you all the reviewers! Even though I don't get a lot of reviews I enjoy that people enjoy and review this fic! Now Riku will all give you a biiiggg hug! (Riku appears out of nowhere and hugs all reviewers) YAY! Aren't all of you happy now? Oh, me no like Kairi so just in case, I might hurt her, or kill her in this fic…so that we are clear. Sorry Kairi fans!The rating is up for language…yeah.

On to story!

Blah, blah, blah. Stupid school. Well, at least I'm going to P.E. now. it's the easiest class for me, I don't have to think, at least not that much.

"Hey Sora!"

"Tidus? Oh, hi!"

"So how was the weekend?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you want to borrow money again? Or get you out of trouble?"

"Damn! You think I'm asking you this so you can do me a favor?"

"Ye-"

"Well, now that you mentioned it! There's these two guys that just came to this school and want to join the team! Uh, could you make the coach talk to them?"

"Usually you do this…why do you want me to do it for you?"

"Be a little bit quieter! Um, I'm shy."

"You shy to two guys?"

"Shhh! They almost gave me a bloody nose…I felt it coming! But they also scare me…they look at me like food. Its scary!"

"Bloody nose? Well I knew you were a chicken but, this is the first time you've said that about a guy. I don't mind if your bi."

"Yes, bloody nose! Oh, and I just thought they were cute! Its not fair that girls can say to each other that they think they are pretty! Why can't guys say that another guy has looks or something?"

"Uh, how should I know? I hate thinking! I'm simple! So, fine, okay. How old are they?"

"One of them is I think fifteen, the other looks twelve, thirteen maybe."

"Okay, fine how come you 'almost' had a bloody nose?"

"They are soo fine!"

"Okay you did not just say that…"

"They are! One has…you have to look at them."

"I will anyways. So what time?"

"Third period! Isn't that P.E. for you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then there you go! Good luck!"

P.E.

"Class we have two new students! Gentlemen introduce yourself please!"

It's so weird how our teacher has this army accent. I think he was in the army…well anyways Mr. W, has a loud voice he's kinda short. But, he does have a build body and looks like a soccer player. Whoa….

"Um, my name is Keyne."

Wow. He's so embarrassed, poor guy. giggle What's that sound? Damn, it can't be. The sound that sounds like a broken record…oh no it's girls' annoying constant giggles. Damm them! Can't they see one cute guy without being so damm pathetic?!? Wow! He has sapphire hair! It's so nice!

"Okay now you son!"

"Okay, my name is Riku."

"Thank you Keyne, Riku. Please sit on back of Sora. Sora raise your hand!"

On back of me?! No! Maybe these were the guys that Tidus was talking about! He was right…they are hot…wait did I just think that? Snap out of it Sora!

"Okay everybody! Walk and jog four laps around the grass area!" 

"Um, excuse me, are you Sora?"

"Ye- yeah! Yes! That's me!"

"Yeah, I'm Riku. This guy named Tidus told us to talk to you, so we can join the team."

"Oh, he also said you would introduce us to the coach. Oh yeah my name is Keyne."

"Yeah, no problem! After school I'll try to find you."

"Thanks! Dang, this world's very hot…"

"Riku what are you doing?"

"Taking of my shirt, it's okay right?"

"Holy- pfft!"

"Riku! Put that back on we don't people starring! Sora are you okay?"

"That…that's blood! Can I go ahead?"

"Wha? I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Riku! You can't say that here! Act like a normal human!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you do that the first time we met?"

"Oh, uh, maybe."

"Why do you guys do that anyways?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Uh, it's when you think someone is very good looking and you get lightheaded, or because of the sun."

"That's true, wait the sun is out!"

"Silly you are, I put something on you while we were sleeping so we can stay out in the sun for up to ten hours! AND…its kinda cloudy."

"Interesting…let's go see if Sora's okay." 

That was embarrassing! In front of them! Ugh, I hate myself! Why is my life like this? At least nothings attacking me today.

"Sora are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Please don't take your shirt off in public again."

"Fine."

"Riku, I'm hungry…when will we eat?"

"Stay calm maybe we can get something after this…"

"Do you like fries?"

"Fries? What's that?"

"WHAT? You don't know what fries are?!?!?"

"Nope."

"Riku, it's these potato things cut into strips, then fried."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so want to try them?"

"Uh, sure thanks Sora. Riku you want to try them?"

"No thanks…"

These guys scare me. Tidus was right, again! Two times today! That's a record! They look at me like food…no wonder he wanted me to do it for him. "Your nails are sharp! Can,…can you stop touching me…please?"

"You have a nice neck…"

"Riku calm down!"

"Can't stand it! I have too!"

"Uh, wha…what are you going to do?!" I can feel his breath tickling my neck. I'm scared…!

"Riku!"

"Ouch! Why did you pull my hair for!"

"Excuse me Sora, can we have a little time alone please?"

"Ye…yeah, I'll go to the yard now."

"Thank you. Riku you know you can't until we've completed the mission! He will never trust us this way! We will eat later!"

"Fine. I want to taste his blood! He is kinda innocent, so his blood must be good! The purer, the better! I couldn't resist!"

"Wait, okay! I'm hungry too! But we can't or everything will die."

"Hmm, okay."

"All of this was caused by him and we need him to trust us so he can close the dimensions…or we will die…"

"Come here…(Yes by that I mean a hug) just don't cry you big baby."

"He already went through hard stages, hick and its going to get worse. Sniff I feel like we are not going to make on time…I want to exist…"

"Look, don't lose hope okay! We will finish this. Come on let's go. Don't be a softy!" 

"Okay people you are dismissed! Sora will you show the showers to the gentlemen?"

"Sure…" Gentle…men? Yeah right. Was Riku about to do something to my neck? Like going to kiss it?! But, that's impossible. He looks straight…but his nails were sharp! I could have sworn he had really sharp teeth, like a vampire. That be cool! But its impossible…they don't exist.

"Sora! Sorry for scaring you. I was kidding since I thought you would stop me."

"Yeah, no problem. I just froze." 

So, they joined the team, and guess what. They are going to stay over my house. Yep. I hope nothing happens tonight…

Riiing! Riiing!

"Coming!"

"Hello, Sora talking!"

"/Hello, Sora?/"

"Kairi? Why are you calling me?"

"/I heard that the new guys from school are staying with you tonight!/"

"Yeah…your point?"

"/I'm going to come over your house okay bye!/"

That's her, inviting herself. I hate when she does that! That's the only reason why she called me! Damn her! Using me for everything!

"Sora is something wrong? Riku is taking a shower if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine, this girl's coming."

"Oh, is she going to sleep over?

"No. Only to bother a while."

"Oh, okay."

Wow, Keyne's pretty nice! He's pretty too! I know it's weird too call a boy pretty. And come to think of it I haven't encountered anything today! This day isn't half bad! Except for Kairi. "Keyne, I'm going to get something from my room, I'll right back!" "Okay, want a snack, or something? You know to thank you for letting us stay here." "No thanks! It's okay. Enjoy yourself!" "Thanks!"

Were did I put that magazine? It's about all these bands and interviews, like with HIM and that stuff. My room's a mess sigh. It's full with clothes, and the walls are covered with band and anime posters. Especially vampire pictures, like the one's that Dany and Dany do (actual site!), oh and archangels. I love that stuff. Suddenly I feel like everything has left me alone. Ah! Here it is!

"gasp Bitch! gasp"

"Riku?! Sora! Something's wrong with Riku! Come on!"

"Bu…but he's taking a bath!"

"Doesn't matter! We are all guys right? Be quiet and come on!"

"Riku! What happened?! Are you okay!? Come on Sora help me!"

"But he doesn't have clothes on!"

"So what! Come on!" "Gasp gasp Yeah…gasp I'm fine…"

"Stop talking! Breath damn it! Breath!"

"Riku are you sure you're okay?"

"A gasp spirit gasp came…"

"Riku breath! Sora can you bring a towel please?"

"Yep! Coming!" "Breath stay calm!"

"Here it is!"

"Good! Wrap it around him!"

"Me?!?!"

"Yes you!"

"blush okay…"

"Thanks…okay sigh I can breath."

"What happened Riku? Keyne do you know?"

"This spirit came and confused me with Sora, then it tried to suffocate me. Then it made me hold my breath for along time. It found out I wasn't you and he left me alone, after almost killing me that is. I was about to suffocate."

"So their after Sora? I…I thought those spirits didn't get out yet!"

"What are you guys talking about?!"

"Shut up pretty boy. So you were saying?"

"Uh, okay those spirits can cause a lot of trouble! They have to get send back to Cloud, were the spirits are punished!"

"Cloud? Who's Cloud?"

"You ask too many questions. We will explain later. So Keyne, what are we going to do?"

"Have to find a way out of this by him."

"You mean he's the key?"

"Yeah…we can help him but, we can't stop it." "So, we have to find more stuff about that angel girl?"

"Yes, pretty much that was his closest relative."

"I think her name was Robin."

"Yeah I think Sephiroth said that."

Robin! My sister! Wait they know my sister! But how? Wait I remember know! Those were the voices that came the other night! When I fainted… "Who are you guys?" "Should we tell him Keyne?" "We have no choice…" Crap! I shouldn't have asked! Maybe they'll kill me! They could do something really bad! Especially since Riku called me pretty boy! Really, I'm good looking? Wow…I mean I've been asked out by guys before but nobody has ever called me that before…snap out of it Sora! Oh here it goes…

"Sora, Riku and I are vampires. Maybe you won't believe us but we are. Remember when Riku got really close to your neck? Well duh, there it is."

"Sorry about that Sora. I've…we have never been in contact for that long with a human before."

"Believe me Sora, I know how you feel. I was a human too. Until some certain someone bit me!"

"But you know you liked it! You always want to be around me! You always blush, get sort of jealous, so there!"

"blush No I don't! What a freakin' liar!"

"Are you guys, you know…a um…a couple?"

"WHAT! Riku and me?! Deeper blush NO WAY!"

"Well, you guys act like a married couple. Fighting with a passion."

"Yeah right. He just acts like he doesn't like me. I've known him for sometime know. I even watched him grow ever since he was eight. And lived with him for about four years."

"Um…why would I like you anyways?! You're a pervert sometimes!"

"Riiiight…well, Sora here likes me! I like him more than you now!" hug

"Riku, I…I don't want to butt in your business! Ah, um your hand!"

"What!?!?"

"Sora, that's okay! Its time he admitted something for a change."

"WHY YOU…!"

Ding-Dong!

"Crap that's probably Kairi…Riku go change!"

"Can you help me SORA?"

"See! Pervert!"

"Uh, blush"

Ding-Dong

"I have to get the door! Sorry!"

I turn back and I see that Riku has two huge scars in his back, maybe they have wings…I guess I can trust them, I don't think they will bite me anyways…

"Fine be that way…! He's easy to make blush, just like you."

"Shut-up…" 

"HI SORA!"

"Hi Kairi…what a surprise…"

"Where are they?!"

"Who?"

"You know! The angel faces!"

"More like vampire faces…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing come in, I guess."

"Oh, goodnight! Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Uh…huh…"

"No thanks Keyne, I guess she doesn't want anything."

"I see…"

"Um, hi my name's Kairi…blush you are?"

"Uh, I'm Keyne. Nice to meet you."

"Well, Keyne where's the other person you hang out with?"

"He was changing…"

"Changing?! Where?!"

"Don't get any ideas Kairi, he…he's taken!"

"Right, Sora…?"

"Sora! Do you have a new comb or something to comb my hair?"

"Oh, my gosh! He's soo cute!"

"Uh, who's this? Keyne? Sora?"

"I…I'm Kairi! You are?!"

"I'm Riku…okay, so comb?"

"Cabinet in the bathroom."

"Um, well Riku…do you have someone special right now?"

"To get to the point…sorry, I like boys."

"Riku…Keyne stop him before he says anything else…"

"Riku! Shut! This is different!"

"Well, she has the right to now! She can't have false hopes the rest of her life."

"Riku!"

"That's okay guys…I have to go home now…Ill see you all later."

"Bye." (I'm being extra nice to her right now…)

"Sora, can I talk to you outside alone?" 

"Su...sure."

"Sora, you know you shouldn't hang out with Riku."

"Why?"

"Cause! I said so! Anyways, he even said he likes guys! I know that you're straight! You now you like me! Maybe he'll do something to you or Keyne! Don't be friends with him!"

"What? Wait a fuckin' second! Since when do you get to chose who I should hang out with? And, Kairi…I don't like you anymore. I know you talk about me behind my back! I know because the time I told Tidus I liked you, he went and told you. Then I know you told everyone and laughed at me! Then you went and got another sucker the week after to rub it in my face!"

"N…no!"

"Wait let me finish DAMN IT! And who told you I was straight? How do you know I don't like boys? Now that I think about it…I'm not into girls, I never really was! So Kairi, you are a bitch! With love of a witch! And do you know what they do with witches? Huh? They burn them! So like the song 'back off bitch' says: 'It's time to burn,  
Burn the witch!' (By the band Guns n' Roses, yeah Sora is nuts now.)

It's time someone told you what you are!"

"Fine! Ill tell everyone what you said! Ill tell everyone you're gay!"

"Tell! I don't give a fuckin' shit! NAH!"

"Eww…you pierced your tongue?"

"So what, like you care. I'm getting my lip and eye brow done next, for your information. Now leave! I can't stand you!" (Yeah, he's trying to show off.)

"Fine who needs you anyways!"

"And I know you're jealous because Riku likes ME! ME YOU HEAR!"

"Gasp SHUT UP!"

"THAT"S RIGHT RUN HAHAHA!" (Sora lost it)

"That conversation was…loud."

"I like Sora? Yes, I guess I do."

"You know he probably said that to scare her even more…"

"Someone's jealous…again."

"Oh come on, be quiet."

"Sora has a piercing? No wonder he never opens his mouth much."

"Oh, well human fashions."

"Yep."

"Come on let's go control him…"

READ THIS TOO!  
SOOO REVIEW! Come on! I want reviews! Sorry I didn't update soon…I went to my cousins house…I'm sick…I got in trouble at school…It's a bad life. I'm trying to convince my parents to get my eye brow done…and then when I'm a bit older get tattooed wings. Heena (?) tattooed, I'm a real chicken. Come on! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Pwweeze! Thanx! Ill try to update soon! It's hard to believe my parents didn't ground me…oh well! Sorry for any mistakes! Oh, yeah in the next chapter Sephiroth's clones, or whatever from Advent Children will come! YAY! Oh! And any summary suggestions? I suck at summaries , so if anybody have suggestions to make it better, ill be happy to hear them! Also I need nightmares! So E-mail me or in your review tell me a nightmare or something scary to put it on this fic! YES This fic is true stories (some of them) and nightmares! This is a switch a friend suggested, so I put it on. BYE BYE! 


End file.
